The receptor for advanced glycation end (RAGE) products is a member of the immunoglobulin superfamily of cell surface molecules,1 located on chromosome 6p21.3 at the major histocompatibility complex class III region.2 Full length RAGE is 404 amino acids in length, comprising an extracellular domain, a single hydrophobic transmembrane domain and a short cytosolic tail. Ligand binding properties are provided by the extracellular domain, which can be divided into three functional regions; the V domain, C1 and C2 domains (FIG. 1 hereinafter).3 An increasing number of ligands are known to bind RAGE including, advanced glycation end products (the receptors namesake), high-mobility group protein 1, and members of the S100 protein family.4-7 Central to its role in an inflammatory responses, is the internalisation of RAGE following ligand binding, which is a key component of RAGE-mediated signal transduction.8 Tissue distribution of RAGE under physiological conditions is limited, and with the exception of the lungs, expression is low.9 
The up-regulation of RAGE expression is associated with a wide range of diseases, in particular in a range of inflammatory diseases such as diabetes and Alzheimer's disease.4,14 There is also evidence linking RAGE to cancer progression in mice and humans10-13. 
Following the limited success of therapies which use monoclonal antibodies in the treatment of cancer, there has been some considerable interest in drug-antibody conjugates. The approach here is to attach to the antibodies, small molecule drugs, such as cytotoxins or other anti-cancer agents. The antibody acts as a targeting agent, carrying the drug directly to the tumour cell, and thus permitting discrimination between cancer cells and normal tissue.
However, initial work has shown that the selection of appropriate targets is critical for effective therapies to be developed.
Humanised anti-RAGE antibodies and therapeutic agents comprising them are described for example in WO2010/019656. It is suggested that they may be useful in a wide range of diseases in which RAGE is implicated.
The applicants have found that RAGE is upregulated in a number of specific cancers, including in particular gynaecological cancers such as endometrial or ovarian cancer. Furthermore, they have found that this receptor can be effectively targeted by antibodies in complex with cytotoxic drugs, thereby producing useful anti-cancer effects.